


Hide and Scent

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You and Alucard are playing hide and seek.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hide and Scent

Your breathing was labored as you ran. You were running to the last place you'd thought he would look.  
As you open the door to the room, you see it. The coffin.  
You quickly open it and climb in, closing the door as you went.  
Now you were in darkness.  
Why? Well, you were playing hide and seek, of course! And you were up against the greatest seeker ever, Alucard.  
Who's coffin? Why Alucard's!  
You had thought if you could cover up your scent then he wouldn't be able to find you.  
You calm your breathing and burrow into the soft cushions of the coffin. Then you realize that you can smell him very distinctly because you're in his coffin!  
You had no way of knowing if he was close or not. But you weren't worried. Mostly because you were warm and could smell him.  
You imagined yourself being engulfed in his arms as you lay there.  
You waited there, pleased with yourself, for a while. And you waited and waited.  
Soon you fell asleep. Wrapped in fine, soft fabrics and Alucard's smell.

When you woke next you were being carried bridal style. Your head against the persons shoulder.  
"Alucard…" you said sleepily.  
Alucard looks down at you and smiles softly and hums in acknowledgement.  
"You found me…" you said disappointed.  
"I always know where you are."Alucard chuckled.  
"Oh…" was your response.  
Alucard nestles his face into your neck "I love it when you're covered in my scent." He then kissed your neck and urged you to return to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take suggestions!  
> If you want to suggest I write something then please go to my Tumblr, @chibiwolf999  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
